A seishi's worth...
by fire demoness
Summary: Chiriko fic. it's angasty, and there was a wrong chappie uploaded, and 2 verisons...but now everything's ok. i present to you- Evil Chiriko. The seishi have to go find an unknown object to restore Chirko. but along the way, there lies danger, even death.
1. Thoughts...

Disclaimer: nto mine  
  
AN: this is a Chiriko fic. I don't really LIKE him, there's just not enough fics about him. Sooo yah.  
  
The worth of a seishi...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
My tiny slippered feet made soft pattering sounds on the newly polished palace floor as I walked over to a table in Hotohori's library.The stack of books I had gotten about early Chinese literature were almost taller than I was. A servant walked to me and bowed, as all the servants had gotten used to doing when they met a Suzaku seishi. After the first week of telling them it was no big deal, one just got tired of it.  
  
"Will you require any more books sir?"  
  
I thought about it and finally shook my head.  
  
" I'll retrieve anything else I need. But thank you anyways. "  
  
He smiled and bowed again as he walked away.  
  
I sighed as I opened up the first heavy and dusty book. Soon afterwards, my mind stolled away from the poem I had been reading. There was silence all around me and that was when I felt the first pang of loneliness. No other seishi or even servant was here, just me. By myself. Hotohori and the others were nice to me and he let me use any room I please, but every time there was a fight, I was always pushed to safety and had to wait until the fight was over and always, someone got hurt. Just never me.  
  
I didn't WANT to lose a limb, but it just made me feel small, weak, and useless. Intelligence. What sort of POWER was that?!? I slammed the book shut, my mind too frustrated to calm my nerves with poems. What had my god intended for me to do? To be? Just to help my miko, but HOW CAN I HELP HER if I cant even FIGHT?  
  
"knowledge is the key to everything. All the mysteries in the world at your hand. It makes men powerful and can make men weak. It all depends on you..."  
  
My grandpa( I just made it up, who knows if he HAS a grandpa?) was always smart. His intelligence rivaled mine, even with my powers. As a child, I had always turned to him for advice and he was the one that made me believe that I could help the miko.  
  
What help was I now? Left out in fights, all alone. The small one. The weak one. The one that needs to be protected.  
  
A servant rushed into the room.  
  
"Sir, there has been an attack. We must get you to safety."  
  
He ran out, trying to find a safe spot. I just stood there, shocked at him interuppting my thoughts. Then my expresion hardened and I rushed out of the room. Another fight for me to run away from. Not anymore.  
  
**behind him**  
  
A purple book's pages fluttered in the chill wind blowing in from the open window, where a raging battle was taking place, and where one small figure was running towards it...  
  
TBC?  
  
Owari?  
  
I judge by reviews. I didn't mean to make it sound like chapter one. It sjust my little fic to Chiriko. Almost christmas. I LOVE REVIEWS!**hint hint** 


	2. in the mist of a raging battle...

Disclaimer: no mine  
  
AN: alrite... first of all, for the ppl that liked this fic, thanks!!! I wasn't gonna continue this, thanks to that inconsiderate flame, but since other ppl actually WANTED me to... this is for you guys. Oh, a few little notes:  
  
To :jackal sign blue- did you even BOTHER to READ the REST of the fic at all? So I made a little mistake. For that little mistake you say I can't write and call me an asshole. To quote you: "For crying out loud, this is shit!! Its so f-uckin' boring, plotless, pointless, and just plain idiotic!! Please, do us a favor and never write again. We fans would appreciate GOOD authors out there, not just some ASS HOLES who can not write. "  
  
To: Night~mare- thanks!! Your review was the breaking point that made a new chapter! ^.^ ok I wont put any more AN's IN the fic... I think I meant to put it in the end but forgot. Oh well, thanks for pointing it out!  
  
On w/ chapter 2!( no spell check, you have been warned)  
  
(this is make-believe,pretend there was a war when Chiriko was still alive.)  
  
Chapter 2: In the mist of a raging battle...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
*whoosh*  
  
a stream of fire made the attacking line of soldiers retreat back to their hiding places. Tasuki grinned and waved the tessen in the air.  
  
"Who else wants to be burned?"  
  
he laughed triumphantly.  
  
"TASUKI NO DA!! GET DOWN NO DA!!"  
  
he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was pushed down. No wonder. A swarm of arrows flew over their heads, missing them by inches. Tasuki could just mumble his thanks to Chichiri, who had saved him from near death. He turned around to ask Hotohori if he had an extra sword, but instead he saw a little figure running towards the battle.  
  
"Chiriko? What the he-ACK!"  
  
Tasuki screamed as an arrow missed his face by inches. Then he turned to squint at the little figure again. It HAD to be Chiriko. The ponytail was recognizable from even here.  
  
"HEY!! CHIRIKO!!! GET BACK TO THE PALACE!!"  
  
he yelled, "rekka shinen" ing another wave of arrows.  
  
**to Chriko, running up the hill**  
  
I kept running towards them, even as the hillside became steeper and harder to climb. By the time I saw Tasuki's red-orange hair, I was already clutching at a stitch in my chest and panting hard.  
  
"chiriko... you shouldn't be here."  
  
Hotohori-sama came over, frowning and pushing me to the ground to avoid a stream of arrows Tasuki had missed. I shook my head.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, I'm always back at the palace and I never get to help! Just let me be of some use to-LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
I pushed a confused Hotohori-sama to the side... just before a sword was thrust into my side.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok reallllly short chapter. Next one will have more explanations and more exciting... if I decide to do another one. REVIEW!!!No flames please, to the person that has it out for me. 


	3. version 1 (runaway)

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: OK!! I LOVED all the WONDERFUL reviews!!! All you people make me wanna post up more chapters fast! Thank you thank you thank you!!! About the "version 1" thing... there are 3 ways I thought of that this story can turn out. This is version one. Tell me on a scale of 1-10 how you like this version.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: (runaway) version #1.  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
*SLAM*  
  
the front doors flew apart at Nuriko's "light" push. Hotohori and Tamahome were next, carrying Chiriko's body. Everyone in the palace rushed to the front doors, eager and curious to see what happened. Miaka and Mitsukake, who had been left behind to protect Miaka, pushed to the front of the crowd of servants and soldiers.  
  
"Mitsukake, we need you to heal Chiriko, FAST"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "We need to get the sword out first though."  
  
The crowd made a parting so that the emperor, Tamahome, Miaka, and Mitsukake could get through. They rushed down a hallway to Chiriko's room and Hotohori gently laid him on the bed. He was in bad shape with his pale face and blood already soaking the sheets a deep red. Chirko moaned and his face turned into that of pain, even more than before.  
  
"You should do it Heika. I... I'm just a healer."  
  
Mitsukake said, clearly not wanting to pull the sword out. Hotohori sighed and put a shaking hand onto the hilt. He pulled it out with a quick yank and they were splattered with blood. There was a retching sound to be heard and Tamahome went over to "help" Miaka. Chiriko's yell echoed throughout the room for awhile and it was all Hotohori could do to keep from crying.  
  
// it's all my fault. It's all my fault. That person was aiming for me... he doesn't deserve this.//  
  
Mitsukake immediately went over, a more serious look on his face than ever before. He placed a hand over the wound and it began to heal. Soon, there was nothing left to tell of such a wound ever being there except the bloody sword.  
  
"He should get some rest Hotohori- sama"  
  
Nuriko murmured behind me. It was true. Though the wound was gone, Chiriko looked to be in much pain and frustration.  
  
*Creak...click *  
  
the door closed behind Chiriko, who was having very troubled dreams indeed...  
  
**Later in the day**  
  
I woke up with a scream. Sweat was covering my forehead and the sheets around me. I was in the palace... my room. I sighed and laid back on the bed. The dream... the girl... no. it was just a dream.  
  
I remember all of yesterday's battle in full detail. Hotohori-sama. The sword...and the thing I remember the clearest... the pain of it all. I glanced down at the spot where the sword had entered my body. Gone. Not even a scar. Of course Mitsukake had healed me. Or else I would be dead.  
  
Was it really worth it? Going out there to prove something of myself. I could have died. Was it worth death? But on the other hand, if I hadnt gone, Hotohori-sama.  
  
I kept thinking about this until I slowly fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**even LATER**  
  
"Chiriko... wake up no da."  
  
I groaned but turned over to blink the sleep away. Chichiri was there, his mask off and a plate of food by him. His arm was in a sling and he smiled at me, a genuine smile. Not the kind with his mask but a true Chichiri smile.  
  
"you should eat something no da. To get your strength up no da."  
  
He said gently and left. I picked up the warm tea and sat there, watching the swirling tea leaves. They were all so nice to me. And it was my fault that they had to rush back here and that Chichiri was hurt.  
  
*clink*  
  
I slammed the tea cup down and got up off the bed. I have to do it. It's the only way that they'll be safe. I'm just a distraction. A useless seishi. Tears streamed out as I htought of the last thing. A useless seishi. There was no denying it.  
  
**at night**  
  
I took one last look at my home for so long.  
  
//I'm sorry everyone. You've all been so nice to me. I didn't want to leave, but I have to . for your sake(s) Ja ne...//  
  
I slowly crept past the sleeping guard without another look back and wandered off into the dark night.  
  
**the next morning**  
  
"HOTOHORI!!! CHIRIKO'S GONE!!!!!"  
  
tasuki's scream echoed through the palace halls, along with the servants murmurs about a suzaku seishi gone.  
  
Version 1- end  
  
Ok this is kinda like "a taste of revenge" where Suboshi runs away to look for Amiboshi. Umm... oh yah. I heard that Mitsukake could only heal once a day, is that true? I went by it. Poor chiri! It was why chiriko ran away, the breaking point soo... work with me?  
  
Remember 1-10 how is version 1?  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. version 2 ( the wound that didnt heal)

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: OK!! I LOVED all the WONDERFUL reviews!!! All you people make me wanna post up more chapters fast! Thank you thank you thank you!!! About the "version 1" thing... there are 3 ways I thought of that this story can turn out. This is version one. Tell me on a scale of 1-10 how you like this version.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: (runaway) version #1.  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
*SLAM*  
  
the front doors flew apart at Nuriko's "light" push. Hotohori and Tamahome were next, carrying Chiriko's body. Everyone in the palace rushed to the front doors, eager and curious to see what happened. Miaka and Mitsukake, who had been left behind to protect Miaka, pushed to the front of the crowd of servants and soldiers.  
  
"Mitsukake, we need you to heal Chiriko, FAST"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "We need to get the sword out first though."  
  
The crowd made a parting so that the emperor, Tamahome, Miaka, and Mitsukake could get through. They rushed down a hallway to Chiriko's room and Hotohori gently laid him on the bed. He was in bad shape with his pale face and blood already soaking the sheets a deep red. Chirko moaned and his face turned into that of pain, even more than before.  
  
"You should do it Heika. I... I'm just a healer."  
  
Mitsukake said, clearly not wanting to pull the sword out. Hotohori sighed and put a shaking hand onto the hilt. He pulled it out with a quick yank and they were splattered with blood. There was a retching sound to be heard and Tamahome went over to "help" Miaka. Chiriko's yell echoed throughout the room for awhile and it was all Hotohori could do to keep from crying.  
  
// it's all my fault. It's all my fault. That person was aiming for me... he doesn't deserve this.//  
  
Mitsukake immediately went over, a more serious look on his face than ever before. He placed a hand over the wound and it began to heal. Soon, there was nothing left to tell of such a wound ever being there except the bloody sword.  
  
"He should get some rest Hotohori- sama"  
  
Nuriko murmured behind me. It was true. Though the wound was gone, Chiriko looked to be in much pain and frustration.  
  
*Creak...click *  
  
the door closed behind Chiriko, who was having very troubled dreams indeed...  
  
**Later in the day**  
  
I woke up with a scream. Sweat was covering my forehead and the sheets around me. I was in the palace... my room. I sighed and laid back on the bed. The dream... the girl... no. it was just a dream.  
  
I remember all of yesterday's battle in full detail. Hotohori-sama. The sword...and the thing I remember the clearest... the pain of it all. I glanced down at the spot where the sword had entered my body. Gone. Not even a scar. Of course Mitsukake had healed me. Or else I would be dead.  
  
Was it really worth it? Going out there to prove something of myself. I could have died. Was it worth death? But on the other hand, if I hadnt gone, Hotohori-sama.  
  
I kept thinking about this until I slowly fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**even LATER**  
  
"Chiriko... wake up no da."  
  
I groaned but turned over to blink the sleep away. Chichiri was there, his mask off and a plate of food by him. His arm was in a sling and he smiled at me, a genuine smile. Not the kind with his mask but a true Chichiri smile.  
  
"you should eat something no da. To get your strength up no da."  
  
He said gently and left. I picked up the warm tea and sat there, watching the swirling tea leaves. They were all so nice to me. And it was my fault that they had to rush back here and that Chichiri was hurt.  
  
*clink*  
  
I slammed the tea cup down and got up off the bed. I have to do it. It's the only way that they'll be safe. I'm just a distraction. A useless seishi. Tears streamed out as I htought of the last thing. A useless seishi. There was no denying it.  
  
**at night**  
  
I took one last look at my home for so long.  
  
//I'm sorry everyone. You've all been so nice to me. I didn't want to leave, but I have to . for your sake(s) Ja ne...//  
  
I slowly crept past the sleeping guard without another look back and wandered off into the dark night.  
  
**the next morning**  
  
"HOTOHORI!!! CHIRIKO'S GONE!!!!!"  
  
tasuki's scream echoed through the palace halls, along with the servants murmurs about a suzaku seishi gone.  
  
Version 1- end  
  
Ok this is kinda like "a taste of revenge" where Suboshi runs away to look for Amiboshi. Umm... oh yah. I heard that Mitsukake could only heal once a day, is that true? I went by it. Poor chiri! It was why chiriko ran away, the breaking point soo... work with me?  
  
Remember 1-10 how is version 1?  
  
REVIEW!! 


	5. REAL version 2( the wound that didnt hea...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: SORRY about the screw-up!! Since the begginings of the 2 versions are the same, I got confused!!! =( GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DO. NOT. COMMENT. ON. MY. SPELLING. No spell check. *Shrug*  
  
Chapter 3: (runaway) version #2.  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
*SLAM*  
  
the front doors flew apart at Nuriko's "light" push. Hotohori and Tamahome were next, carrying Chiriko's body. Everyone in the palace rushed to the front doors, eager and curious to see what happened. Miaka and Mitsukake, who had been left behind to protect Miaka, pushed to the front of the crowd of servants and soldiers.  
  
"Mitsukake, we need you to heal Chiriko, FAST"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "We need to get the sword out first though."  
  
The crowd made a parting so that the emperor, Tamahome, Miaka, and Mitsukake could get through. They rushed down a hallway to Chiriko's room and Hotohori gently laid him on the bed. He was in bad shape with his pale face and blood already soaking the sheets a deep red. Chirko moaned and his face turned into that of pain, even more than before.  
  
"You should do it Heika. I... I'm just a healer."  
  
Mitsukake said, clearly not wanting to pull the sword out. Hotohori sighed and put a shaking hand onto the hilt. He pulled it out with a quick yank and they were splattered with blood. There was a retching sound to be heard and Tamahome went over to "help" Miaka. Chiriko's yell echoed throughout the room for awhile and it was all Hotohori could do to keep from crying.  
  
// it's all my fault. It's all my fault. That person was aiming for me... he doesn't deserve this.//  
  
Mitsukake immediately went over, a more serious look on his face than ever before. He placed a hand on the wound and the usual happened. Light, the bubbles, etc. all except for one thing... the wound was still there.  
  
"Mitsukake... what's wrong?"  
  
Nuriko kneeled down by the bed, his eyes wide and close to tears, his thin frame shaking. Hotohori took a step back unconsiously. Mitsukake had never failed at healing someone... maybe that's why he looked so paniked right know.  
  
"I-I don't know what's wrong. My powers are working fine and..."  
  
he trailed off, trying to heal Chiriko again. His whole body glowed red and he got a determined look on his face. The only thing that told everyone that he was a "bit" nervous was his trembling hand. Chichiri crashed through the doors, huffing and panting as he tried to slow down his heart rate.  
  
"C-Chiri-ko... we have to get him to Taiitsukan. NOW!"  
  
he made a spell quickly with his right hand and the next minute, everyone except Miaka and Tasuki appeared in Taiitsukun's palace*.  
  
Taiitsukun appeared in front of the group, nyan-nyans by her side. She took one look at Chiriko and nodded at the nyan-nyans. They went to Hotohori, who had been carrying him, and began to crowd around Chiriko, still muttering "fix fix, heal heal"  
  
"You got him here just in time Chichiri... although even now I am not sure..."  
  
Chichiri nodded grimly as he looked at the crowd of nyan-nyans surrounding Chiriko. He turned to the confused group of seishi( minus Tasuki).  
  
"that sword... it was enchanted. The wound cannot be healed by one person alone, not even Mitsukake. But... along with it there was a spell. The wound can be healed in time but the spell... that's what I am worried about. Hopefully it hasn't spread far and the nyan nyans can get it out of his sytem before it does and real harm to- "  
  
he was cut off by a nyan nyan flying into him. The nyan nyan's body sparked with black energy and she/he* was in pain.  
  
"...Muahahahaha... Hahahahahaa...HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
evil laughter echoed through the room and everyone's attention was suddenly turned to Chiriko. The Nyan nyans were gone, flung to every direction. "chiriko" was FLOATING in midair, his eyes glinting and pure raven black...  
  
end version 2  
  
(note) *'s:  
  
I don't know the name of Taiitsukun's mountain. Anyone tell me?  
  
2) I don't know and cannot argue about the nyan nyans' genders, although *I* TRULY believe them to be pink-haired girls. DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME ABOUT THEM!!!(That means you Jamachi.)  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! And to vote 1-10!! PLEASE remember to leave a nice LONG review. Please??????? Im spending too much time on this fic to tell the truth... but without reviews, I will lose that SPARK!!! 


	6. No version 3

. well I reread my version 3 and I decided not to use it cuz it REALLY sucks! I mean it...anyways, know you getta choose between Version 1 and Version 2. I think the Runaway version will have more on his personality and stuff, longer chapters and a nice plot, while the demon version will have lotta action and stuff...anyways, I think I like both. ^.^" you choose. PLEASE? I have to know. THANKIES to everyone that reviewed!!!!!! Ya guys are da best! I think I spent too long on this fic and neglected the others for awhile. Oh well! This was how version 3 was like.  
  
Chiriko was going to glow purple (as the book fluttering in the wind did.) and disappear. He was gonna reappear in a strange world. AKA-into a book INSIDE a book! . geez im an idiot for even considering that. Although there was a mysterious girl (no not me) that doesn't talk to him and dissappears every time he trys to follow her. He comes out eventually, but still. It doesn't have as much of a plot as the first two so PLEASE just vote??! I need like... what 7? PLEASE!??????!??!?! *beggin*PLEASE?!?!  
  
See that down there? Yah. Well click…yes…that's it. Just CLICK type. It's not hard...PLEASE!?!? I'll shuttap if ya do! Yes...the one thing my friends want the most. ^.^ 


	7. A new Quest...

Disclaimer: I don't own FY  
  
AN: Hmm...well lesse. To what I could see, Version 2 won. I think it was from 1 single vote but not a lotta people put IN a vote. . oh wells...hope ya like this chappie. If you do- DON'T LEAVE!! REVIeW!!!!! Sorry I havent been updating ANYTHing lately. . gomennnnnnn  
  
chapter 4: (version 2) A new quest...  
  
by: fire demoness  
  
"chiriko..."  
  
Nuriko stared at the floating seishi in horror. Chiriko was...evil. Apparently they hadnt arrived in time. If only...if only...  
  
"Muahahhahaha...foolish mortals...this child was simply TOO easy to take over! It'll be fun to live again..."  
  
Evil Chiriko cackled again and in a storm of black, in which everyone in the room sailed into walls, he was gone...  
  
"Taiitsukan...what should we do? What CAN we do?"  
  
Chichiri looked close to tears, his mask laying in shreds on the ground. Taiitsukan gave her pupil a gentle stare and turned to the others. Nuriko was sniffling, Hotohori dumbstruck. The others were either too shocked to comprehend what was going on or trying to figure OUT what had happened.Taiitsukan heaved a huge sigh and floated to the ground.  
  
"Chiriko, as you knew him, is...gone. *Huge gasp from everyone* not forever. As I think most of you have figured out, there was indeed a powerful curse demon inside the sword. We were too late. However, you CAN get him back. There is one way. Only one...you must go to the top of Mt.Kanariya. only there can you find the object to free him. I know no more than that. There is only one piece of advice I can give: trust in those that seem the least knowledgeable, they just might be the key to freeing Chiriko. This must be done before the next full moon."  
  
In a flash, they were gone. Taiitsukan glanced at her ruined palace and her hurt Nyan-nyans. This is going to take awhile to repair...  
  
@-------  
  
*THUD*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*etc...*  
  
*blink blink*  
  
"HI GUYS!"  
  
Miaka chirped at the seishi as they fell one by one onto the palace floor. Hotohori was the only one that looked half-decent on the ground. Nuriko was embodied in a statue. They gave her a gloomy look once all had regained their composure.  
  
"Miaka...Chiriko...he's gone."  
  
Miaka stood there, shocked at what Hotohori was saying.  
"No...NO!!!HE CAN'T BE!!!IT"S NOT TRUE!! HOTOHORI!! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!"  
  
Tears streamed from Hotohori's eyes as Miaka sobbed onto his robe.  
  
"I don't want to believe it either..."  
  
@-------  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
Hotohori gave the others a firm look and went on.  
  
"I'm the emperor. I need to stay here in the palace. Besides, you need Mitsukake to heal Tasuki-I mean, all of you, Nuriko for strength, Miaka because she's the miko, tasuki for plain fighting and protecting, Chichiri for Magical powers and teleportation, and Tamahome to defend against enemies. I'm the only one that needs to stay."  
  
And with that, he left. There was silence around the room as everyone stared at their hands. Finally Chichiri spoke.  
  
"we have to get going...there's only around one month until the next full moon. And you heard Taiitsukan. He's not gone forever. If there's a chance, I say we take it."  
  
There were nodds around the group and they set out to collect thigns for their quest.  
  
//I couldn't heal him..//  
  
//He pushed me out of the way...it should have been me//  
  
//why do I have to lose my seishi?//  
  
//Chiriko...fight it...i know you can//  
  
//damned demon...fucking possessed...//  
  
//the eerie silence...this isnt right. Why do we have to be so unprepared for everything? Who will be the first to go anyways?//  
  
//Chiriko no da...just hold on no da...//  
  
TBC  
  
I know Chichiri says "no da" but remember-SERIOUS!  
  
ECK! This chaper SUCKED! And I mean SUCKED! No need to tell me. I'll go hide my head in shame now... 


	8. Love at play...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: gomen I havent updated in awhile! I felt like writing humor, but then again, would anyone apprechiate the humor? I feel like a poet! ^.^;; hehe...well I have 30 fics now, so I figure- I only have one finished fic, and that one sucked too. Why not finish the others?! Wow WHAT a genius plan ne? ^.^ this was the first I saw so Voila! Hope it somewhat pleases you!  
  
::WARNING:: Yaoi…I DIDN'T PLAN IT!! IT JUST HAPPENED!! @.@;;angst, sap. It was GOING to be when they first headed out, but I felt the Yaoi fans needed something. ^.^ I'm not that much of a yaoi fan, but I DO approve of Nuri/Hoto.  
  
Chapter 5: Love at play...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
~*Hotohori*~  
  
I leaned back against the chair, absentmindedly running the brush through my hair every 2 seconds. The whole...happening with Chiriko seemed so long ago, but in reality it had been, what? An hour, two? since we came back. I knew who's fault this was. I think everyone blames themselves, but I know who's fault this really was.  
  
//this is NOT my fault...it's that soldier from Kouto...//  
  
that's what I keep telling myself, keep telling others. I don't really believe it. Who's fault was it for the war? Mine. As emporer it was my duty, but I failed. A lot of things have happened because of me, but up here in my glamourous palace, I was kept away from the guilt and pain of it all. They can't keep this from me though. There was no one else there, just me, chiriko, and the sword. He was the brave one...i wasn't. I with my sword and lessons and "bravery" but if that happened again, would I still save him? Would I have the courage to jump in front of that sword?  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"hotohori-sama?"  
  
Nuriko's soft voice came drifting in from behind the door. He sounded strange, panicked in a way.  
  
"come in Nuriko" I called out, setting down the brush and quickly pushing the angsty thoughts away. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Nuriko took one look at me and broke down into sobs.  
  
"I-it was m-my fault Hotohori-s-sama...i saw w-who did it...it wasn't a k- kouto guard..." he clutched onto my robes, wrenching closer to me. I gasped in shock. Of course it was...if that wasn't a Kouto guard...did that mean…  
  
"I d-didn't tell *sniffle* anyone e-els-e of course…b-but I know...it was a Konan g-guard. The clothes...i t-think it was just a lowly new guard, b-but I d-don't know how h-he got such a p-powerful sword..."  
  
so it wasn't from the enemy. It was inside Konan, inside the palace. A traitor. I resisted the urge to punch something and settled for stroking Nuriko's soft violet hair.  
  
"hotohori-sama?"  
  
I looked down to meet deep purple orbs, staring at me from Nuriko's pale face. I stroked a piece of his hair away and in turn he clasped his hand over mine, holding it in place. My breathing became ragged, and I could hardly breathe at all. After all these times I had refused... but I knew what was coming. He slowly raised his face upwards to finally press our lips together.  
  
"Heika-sama! We- oh!"  
  
I pulled away from the kiss quickly, just in time to catch my Grand advisor standing in the doorway. He was drained of any color expect his red flushing face. I helped Nuriko up from the floor, where he was in a state of shock. Nuriko looked pale and I could tell he knew we were in serious trouble.  
  
" I'll just leave these here and you can go back to this lovely lady...good- night Heika-sama."  
  
He left abruptly and Nuriko stood up warily. Thank Suzaku he thought Nuriko was a woman. What they would have said...but did that kiss mean anything? By the time I came back into reality, Nuriko was gone. I heaved a sigh and fell back onto the bed. This was NOT a good day...  
  
~*Nuriko*~  
  
I ran back to my room and slammed the door behind me. I immediately collapsed onto the bed and started cursing at myself.  
  
//stupid stupid stupid!! Why'd you do that?!?you could have ruined his whole LIFE! His title, his throne...it WAS a good kiss…//  
  
I sighed happily into my pillow. FINALLY, a kiss with Hotohori-sama. Was it my immagination, or did he seem not to mind? Yes, maybe in some part of- wait, what am I talking about?! Daydreaming again, eh Nuriko? Dreaming that the emporer of all Konan is in love with YOU? Ha!  
  
There was some squeaking as I got up. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer. There lay a small, thin red ribbon. I held it close to my cheek and let out a sigh.  
  
//Kourin...i miss you...//  
  
I laid the ribbon down again after a few seconds. I couldn't bring myself to shut it away from sunlight that soon again, so I just knelt there, stroking the ribbon with oen finger while dreaming of an emporer…  
  
~*in some woods*~  
  
//there stood a shadow, whispering directions to a huge black shadow beside it//  
  
The shadow stood up from where it had knelt. The huge black shadow beside it suddenly leaped away, it's black tail whipping the air behind it.  
  
"kekekekee...soon they shall come. They shall come- and meet their ends!!!"  
  
TBC?  
  
Review!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!  
  
  
  
A seishi's worth redo! (dunno what to call it)  
  
Hotohori: I leaned back against the chair, absentmindedly running the brush through my hair every 2 seconds...  
  
Nuriko: *suddenly appearing* man, you're self-absorbed!  
  
Hotohori: I AM NOT! *flings brush at Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: whatever... oh yah, I WUV YOU HOTOHORI-SAMA!! GIMME A BIG SMOOCHIE!!  
  
Hotohori: ACKK!!HELP!!  
  
Redo 2!  
  
"kekekekee...soon they shall come-"  
  
Tomo: YOU STOLE MY LAUGH!!  
  
Shadow: -.-;; fine. Kukukkukukuukuku...no that just sounds dumb...kokokokoko…  
  
  
  
^.^;; 


End file.
